Me alegro que estes conmigo
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Una noche en que ambos recuerdan su nacimiento, un dia en que se aclaran dudas y ambos aprenden...que se necesitan mutuamente en honor al cumpleaños de los gemelos Okumura


Me alegro que estés conmigo

Era ya de noche en el instituto True Cross –Cruz Verdadera- todos –o al menos la mayoría- de los estudiantes de dicha escuela se encontraban ya dormidos, o bueno, si no dormidos ya estaban en sus dormitorios estudiando, leyendo, jugando, o simplemente tomando un descanso por las labores que día con día hacían con su mayor esfuerzo –aunque no con los resultados que tal vez ellos esperaban- (N/A: Eso me sucede a menudo -_-lll), en fin, en la parte apartada de la academia se encontraba un dormitorio aparentemente "abandonado", pero, dentro del dormitorio un chico alto, de cabellos castaños con un par de preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, opacados por un par de gafas, el chico usaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa blanca junto a la corbata del uniforme, para arriba de todo esto usara una especie de gabardina de colores oscuros haciendo juego, el chico caminaba sin mucho interés, se puso frente a la puerta de una de las muchas habitaciones que tenia el edificio (N/A: Por algo se llama dormitorio), el numero que esta marcaba era el numero #602, abrió la puerta sin tocar, por que?, 2 razones; La 1°: Era su habitación y 2°: Su compañero no estaba en ella, así que no hacia falta, cerro la puerta tras el adentrándose al cuarto, estaba desabotonándose el abrigo para guardarlo, al igual que el resto de su uniforme, ponerse cómodo y echarse a dormir para empezar mañana un nuevo día, pero parece que el destino tenia otra idea, por que ni bien había terminado de quitarse el abrigo se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse para después cerrarse y oír una voz llamándolo desde su espalda:

-Así que aquí estabas…- Al oír esa voz no pudo mas que voltear a ver al sujeto que lo llamaba, no para saber quien era, por que esa voz la reconocería entre millones, esa voz…esa persona…era lo mas importante para el…y lo vio, un chico un poco mas bajo que el, de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros contrastando perfectamente con esos hermosos zafiros que el chico tenía por ojos, vestía con un traje igual al suyo, pero este tenía el chaleco sin abotonar – a diferencia del suyo que estaba pulcro como siempre-, la corbata negra con líneas gruesas rojas y otras mas delgadas de color blanco algo floja en su cuello, en el cinto, usaba una cadena y como ultimo toque, las manos en los bolsillos sin olvidar traer en el hombro derecho su katana, todo en conjunto le daba un aire mas rebelde, reflejando su personalidad

-Que haces aquí nii-san?- Pregunto el castaño a su gemelo mayor –No deberías estar disfrutando la fiesta?-

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti- Le contrarresto el mayor –Se supone que deberías estar festejando con nosotros, después de todo…SOLO CUMPLES AÑOS UNA VEZ AL AÑO!-

Si, esa era la razón por la que se encontraba hay, ese día era 27 de Diciembre, la fecha de su nacimiento, del suyo y del hermano que tenía enfrente

-Lamento no tener tu entusiasmo nii-san, pero no estaba de humor para estar con los demás- Se excuso Yukio

-Mmmm…ya veo, con que era eso…- Dijo Rin con cara de comprensión, para que en un parpadeo se transformara en una cara seria-…Sabes una cosa…no te creo-

-Pues es la verdad, quieras creerme o no, no es mi problema- Dijo el oji-esmeralda con cara de frialdad para disimular el hecho de que lo había descubierto

-No te pongas en ese plan conmigo cuatro-ojos, sabes que es verdad lo que te digo- Replico el mayor

-Y QUE SI LO ES!- Grito el profesor –QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA NII-SAN?!-

-LA VERDAD!, ESO ES TODO LO QUE QUIERO YUKIO!- Contesto el aprendiz de exorcista –SI ALGO TE MOLESTO DE LA FIESTA, O DE MI ACTITUD QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS DE FRENTE!-

-QUIERES LA VERDAD!, BIEN, TE LA DIRE- Continuo gritándole al mayor –NO QUERIA ESTAR EN UN LUGAR DONDE NO ME QUIERAN Y MI PRESENCIA SEA UN ESTORBO-

-PERO DE QUE RAYOS ME HABLAS!- Siguió gritando sin darse cuenta en realidad –QUE NO TE QUIRIAN HAY, ESO ES FALSO! TODOS TE QUIEREN! POR QUE CREES QUE NOS HICIERON UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-No te diste cuenta verdad?- Explico ya cansado de tanto grito su gemelo –Podremos haber nacido el mismo día, pero se notaba que la fiesta era mas para ti que para mi-

-Pero que locuras dices, eso es…- El mayor se vio interrumpido por el menor

-Podrán parecerte barrabasadas pero no lo son, todos en esa clase te aprecian mas a ti de una u otra forma- Dijo Yukio aflojando la corbata que ya comenzaba a lastimarlo –Yo no soy mas que un estorbo en ese lugar, si no fueras mi hermano, o no hubiéramos nacido el mismo día, la fiesta seria toda para ti…me festejaron también a mi por que no querían quedar mal-

Antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo comenzó a recordar lo vivido hace unos minutas atrás, ese día les habían hecho en el aula de las "clases especiales" que tomaba el y de las cuales unas era impartidas por el gemelo menor, estaba organizada una fiesta en honor a ellos, estaban todos sus amigos felices, riendo, charlando, jugando, o simplemente pasando tiempo juntos –o al menos eso pensaba el Okumura mayor- pero, se dio cuenta que algo hay no estaba bien, su hermano, su "pequeño" y muy importante hermano menor no estaba, al parecer, no habían notado su ausencia, por que? Yukio era también su amigo, no?, sin saber muy bien el por que, abrió la puerta saliendo de aquel cuarto, corrió alejándose del lugar, pero…donde podría estar? La academia era enorme, pero su instinto, o tal vez, el lazo que lo mantenía unido a su gemelo lo guió, sin saber exactamente como, llego al edificio donde habitaban solo ellos dos, entro en el, subió escalones, recorrió pasillos, hasta que llego a la que se supone era su habitación y la de Yukio, vio desde afuera una luz brillante, indicándole, que, en efecto, había alguien dentro, abro la puerta, desatando lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento…

-Todos te aprecian más a ti que a mi nii-san- Susurro el castaño en tono decaído

-Mientes…-Respondió el candidato a Knight y al Doctor

-Eh?- Exclamo el otro ya no le había escuchado

-No todos me quieren más a mí que a ti- Volvió a repetir el joven

-Ah no, menciona un solo ser al que le importe mas yo que tu- Yukio sabia que no existía nadie en ese mundo que, al conocerlos a ambos, quisiera mas su compañía que la de su hermano, Rin era saciable, divertido, espontaneo, era como la luz del sol, brillante que rodeaba a todos de ese calor que desprendía, mientras el, era retraído, prefería estar solo, era como la luna, oculta durante todo el tiempo, siendo el remplazo del sol cuando este no estaba, pero nadie lo quería tanto a la luna como al sol, el sol daba vida a todos, era la alegría de todos…igual que Rin y el era solo el "astro" que alumbraba a las personas, pero su luz ni siquiera era propia, era un reflejo del brillo de su hermano, sin Rin el no era nada y Rin sin el…valía mucho –Dime solo un ser, no mas, y sabré que soy útil-

-Ese ser, aquel que necesita de ti, aquel que sin ti no es nadie, sin el cual no seria el mismo…ese ser…soy yo- Yukio levanto la cara en sorpresa

-Eres mi hermano, claro que tienes que quererme es no es val…-No pudo terminar por que Rin prácticamente se abalanzo sobre su hermano sujetando fuertemente sus hombros

-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!- Volvió a levantar la voz Rin ante la negativa de su hermano –SERAS MI HERMANO, PERO TU ME PREOCUPAS MAS QUE YO, TU VIDA ME IMPORTA MAS QUE LA MIA, PREFERIRIA MIL VECES DAR MI VIDA PARA QUE TU NO PIERDAS LA TUYA!-

No supo en que momento, mientras se aferraba fuertemente la camisa blanca de Yukio cuando comenzó a temblar, ni tampoco sabia el por que, no sabia si era por nervios, rabia, tristeza, o alegría, lo mismo pasaba con sus lagrimas…un momento, en que instante comenzó a derramar gotas saladas por sus ojos sin que el lo notara? Yukio abrazo a Rin lo mas fuerte que era capaz, solo quería estar así con su hermano, por siempre, ser cobijado por el calor y la luz que le brindaba aquel ser que tenia la fortuna de tener por hermano

-Recuerdas…el día, del accidente de la "Escalera de Jacob"?- Pregunto el hibrido mayor todavía cobijado por el pecho de su hermano el cual solo dio un asentimiento en afirmación –Recuerdas, el momento y las palabras que te dije cuando estabas apunto de cometer esa estupidez?-

-Cual de todas las que hice ese día?- Cuestiono sin soltar a su hermano ni un poco

-Cuando estuviste apunto de pegarte un tiro para "eliminar" a Satán?- Yukio comenzó a recordar, no fue difícil, ese momento estaría grabado a fuego en su memoria:

**Flash Back**

Su nii-san lo estaba llamando, su mano se estiraba en su dirección mientras que la de Rin hacia los mismo con la suya, estaba tan cerca de su nii-san, cuando por fin…ambas manos se encontraron, tomándose con fuerza la una a la otra, estaba feliz, se sentía seguro ahora, hasta que paso, escucho un disparo y se dio cuenta…había jalado el gatillo dándote un balazo a su amado nii-san en el costado, haciendo que brotara sangre de la herida y que el agarre de su mano con la contraria se aflojara viendo como el cuerpo de su nii-san caía sin delicadeza sobre el frio suelo al mismo tiempo que un charco de sangre comenzara a empapar el piso, al ver tan horrible escena solo pudo gritar de autentico dolor, el ser al que tanto quería proteger, el ser por el cual se había convertido en lo que ahora era, por el cual se hizo mas fuerte para asegurar su seguridad yacía a unos cuantos metros de el, muerto, o si no moribundo, no podía soportarlo, además de seguir oyendo dentro de su cabeza la voz de aquel horrible ser el cual se hacia llamar su "padre" , el tenía la culpa de todo, el había ocasionado que rompiera su promesa a su verdadero padre, la promesa de cuidar a su hermano ante todos, que horror había causado

-No hay manera de que pueda permitirle a nadie cuando estoy a punto de renacer por completo. ERES MIO!- Exclamo la horrible voz de Satán dentro de su cabeza –Apresúrate y acabalo, para que finalmente pueda conseguir el mundo que siempre ha soñado! Vamos, DISPARA!-

-No lo hare!- Dijo el tomando el arma con su mano contraria

-Que fue eso!- Grito aquella voz sorprendido

-Si va a ser asi, ENTONCES PREFERIRÍA MORIR CONTIGO!- Exclamo llevándose el arma a la sien dispuesto a jalar el gatillo

-BASTARDO!- Le reclamo Satán

-Yukio…- Solo su nombre, pronunciado débilmente en un susurro por parte de su nii-san que el no alcanzo a escuchar

-Pequeño mocoso…VAZ A DESPERDICIAR TU VIDA SOLO PARA VENCERME!?- Gruño el rey demoniaco y Yukio no lo tubo que pensar, claro que lo haría, sin su nii-san…que sentido tenia seguir luchando?

-PROMETI QUE PROTEJERIA A MI HERMANO!- Grito un muy furioso Yukio sin bajar ni un milímetro el arma –NO HAY OTRA COSA QUE PUEDA HACER MAS QUE PROTEGER A MI HERMANO Y A ESTE MUNDO!-

Satán replico, intentando hacerlo desistir de su idea, pero no importara cuanto lo intentara, el ya lo tenia decidido…hasta que sintió un golpe en el rostro, haciendo inevitable su visita al piso, al levantar la mirada vio a su nii-san, de pie, frente a el

-Estas complacido de la idea de detener a Satán a costa de tu vida- Le cuestiono Rin –NO ME VENGAS!-

Yukio solo lo miro con cara sorprendida, aun después de ese impacto de bala en su abdomen estaba hay, gritándole como si nada –bueno, no tanto, aun tenia cara adolorida-

-Sabes como se sentirá la gente de dejarás atrás?- Pregunto Rin tratando de contener las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes zafiros –No quiero sentir algo así de nuevo nunca mas-

Ante tan tierna imagen no pudo evitar soltar un débil "Nii-san" antes de derramar una silenciosa lágrima a la vez que esas llamas infernales dejaban su cuerpo

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Si, lo recuerdo claramente- Dijo abrazándolo más si era posible

-No dejare que mueras, eres lo ultimo y mas valioso que me queda, onegai…no me dejes nunca Yukio- Rogo Rin abrazando mas fuerte a Yukio

El menor se separo un poco de su hermano una vez que este se calmo, limpio con delicadeza sus lagrimas con sus pulgares para después besar esos dulces y suaves labios en busca de un muy necesitado beso, Rin paso sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano, dejándose llevar, tiempo indefinido después de eso, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con un inmenso amor tan puro que nadie podía igualar nunca…

-Aishiteru, nii-san- Dijo Yukio con voz suave y dulce

-Aishiteru, ototo- Contesto Rin

Ambos, soltaron su abrazo solo para prepararse para dormir, Yukio se recostó en su cama, donde Rin lo siguió llevando su almohada consigo, el menor dejo espacio para el abrazándolo fuerte una vez que lo tubo a su alcance

-Hay algo que he querido decirte todo el dia- Dijo Rin de la nada

-Y que es, nii-san?- Pregunto Yukio

-Gracias por haber nacido conmigo- Dijo el mayor antes de caer dormido en brazos del menor

-Yo soy el que debería agradecer- Dijo para después dormir junto a el, ambos, felices, por que ahora…estaban completos


End file.
